yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/111
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَلَوْ أَنَّنَا نَزَّلْنَا إِلَيْهِمُ الْمَلآئِكَةَ وَكَلَّمَهُمُ الْمَوْتَى وَحَشَرْنَا عَلَيْهِمْ كُلَّ شَيْءٍ قُبُلاً مَّا كَانُواْ لِيُؤْمِنُواْ إِلاَّ أَن يَشَاء اللّهُ وَلَكِنَّ أَكْثَرَهُمْ يَجْهَلُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve lev ennenâ nezzelnâ ileyhimul melâikete ve kellemehumulmevtâ ve haşernâ aleyhim kulle şey’in kubulen mâ kânû li yu’minû illâ en yeşâallâhu ve lâkinne ekserehum yechelûn(yechelûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve lev : ve eğer, olsaydı 2. enne-nâ : gerçekten biz 3. nezzelnâ : indirdik 4. ileyhim : onlara 5. el melâikete : melekler 6. ve kelleme-hum : ve onlarla konuştu 7. el mevtâ : ölüler 8. ve haşernâ : topladık 9. aleyhim : onları, onlara 10. kulle şey'in : herşeyi 11. kubulen : karşıları, karşılıklı olarak 12. mâ kânû li yu'minû : inanacak değillerdi (olmadılar) 13. illâ : ...'den başka, hariç 14. en yeşâe allâhu : Allah'ın dilemesi 15. ve lâkinne : ve lâkin 16. eksere-hum : onların çoğu 17. yechelûne : cahillik ederler (ediyorlar) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Onlara melekler indirseydik, ölüler dirilip onlarla konuşsaydı, her şeyi toplayıp önlerine koysaydık gene Allah dilemedikçe inanmazlardı, fakat çoğu bilmez. Ali Bulaç Meali Gerçek şu ki, biz onlara melekler indirseydik, onlarla ölüler konuşsaydı ve her şeyi karşılarına toplasaydık, -Allah'ın dilediği dışında- yine onlar inanmayacaklardı. Ancak onların çoğu cahillik ediyorlar. Ahmet Varol Meali Onlara melekleri indirseydik, kendileriyle ölüler konuşsaydı ve her şeyi karşılarına toplasaydık Allah dilemedikçe yine iman etmezlerdi. Ancak onların çoğu bilmemektedir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Eğer biz onlara melekleri indirsek, ölüler onlarla konuşsa ve her şeyi karşılarına toplasaydık, Allah dilemedikçe, yine de inanmazlardı; fakat onların çoğu bunu bilmiyorlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Biz onlara melekleri de indirseydik, kendileriyle ölüler de konuşsaydı ve her şeyi karşılarında (hakikatın şahidleri olarak) toplasaydık, Allah dilemedikçe yine de iman edecek değillerdi. Fakat onların çoğu bilmiyorlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Eğer biz onlara melekleri indirseydik, ölüler de onlarla konuşsaydı ve her şeyi toplayıp karşılarına getirseydik, Allah dilemedikçe yine de inanacak değillerdi; fakat çokları bunu bilmezler. Edip Yüksel Meali Onlara melekleri indirsek, kendileriyle ölüler konuşsa ve her şeyi getirip önlerine toplasak, ALLAH'ın diledikleri hariç, yine inanacak değillerdir. Fakat çoğu bu gerçeği bilmez. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Biz onlara, dedikleri gibi melekler indirmiş olsak da ölüler kendileriyle konuşsa da bütün varlıkları karşılarında kümeler halinde toplasak da, Allah dilemedikçe iman edecek değillerdi. Fakat onların çoğu bu gerçeği bilmezler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Biz onlara dedikleri gibi Melekler indirmiş olsak da, ölüler kendilerile konuşsa da, ve bütün mevcudatı karşılarında fevc fevc haşrederek kefil göstersek de yine ihtimali yok iymân edecek değillerdi, meğer ki Allah dilemiş olsun, lâkin çokları bu hakıkatin câhili bulunuyorlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Eğer Biz hakikaten onlara melekleri indirsek ve onlar ile ölüler konuşacak olsalar ve onların üzerine her şey de bölük bölük haşretsek yine imân edecek değillerdir. Meğer ki Allah Teâlâ dileyecek olsun. Fakat onların çokları bilmezler. Muhammed Esed Biz onlara melekler göndermiş olsaydık ve ölüler kendileriyle konuşmuş olsaydı, ve (hakikati kanıtlayabilecek) her şeyi karşılarına çıkarıp önlerinde bir araya toplamış olsaydık (bile), Allah dilemediği sürece yine inanmazlardı. Ama onların çoğu (bundan) tamamen habersizdir. Suat Yıldırım Biz onlara, dedikleri gibi melekleri de indirseydik, ölüler diriltilip kendileriyle konuşsaydı, istedikleri her şeyi toplayıp karşılarına koysaydık, onlar, ihtimali yok, yine iman edecek değillerdi. Allah dilerse o başka! Fakat onların çoğu bunu bilmezler. Süleyman Ateş Meali Biz onlara melekleri indirseydik, ölüler kendilerine konuşsaydı ve her şeyi toplayıp karşılarına getirseydik, Allâh dilemedikten sonra yine inanmazlardı; fakat çokları câhillik eder(kaprislerine uyar)lar. Şaban Piriş Meali Biz, onlara melekleri de indirseydik, ölüler onlarla konuşsaydı ve her şeyi de onlara karşı delil olarak bir araya getirseydik, Allah dilemedikçe yine iman etmezlerdi. Fakat, onların çoğu cahillik ederler. Ümit Şimşek Meali Biz onlara melekleri indirsek, ölüler onlarla konuşsa, karşılarında bütün varlıkları bölük bölük toplasak, Allah'ın diledikleri müstesna, onlar yine iman edecek değillerdir. Lâkin onların çoğu bunu bilmez. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Eğer biz onlara melekleri indirseydik, ölüler kendileriyle konuşsaydı ve herşeyi toplayıp karşılarına dikseydik, Allah'ın dilemesi dışında, yine de inanmazlardı. Ne var ki, çokları cehalet sergiliyorlar. Yusuf Ali (English) Even if We did send unto them angels, and the dead did speak unto them, and We gathered together all things before their very eyes, they are not the ones to believe, unless it is in Allah's Plan. But most of them ignore (the truth). M. Pickthall (English) And though We should send down the angels unto them, and the dead should speak unto them, and We should gather against them all things in array, they would not believe unless Allah so willed. Howbeit, most of them are ignorant. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Biz onlara melekler göndermiş olsaydık ve ölüler kendileriyle konuşmuş olsaydı, (96) ve kanıtlayabilecek her şeyi karşılarına çıkarıp önlerinde bir araya toplamış olsaydık bile, Allah dilemediği sürece yine inanmazlardı. (97) Ama onların çoğu bundan tamamen habersizdir. 96 - Zımnen, ölümden sonra hayat olduğu gerçeği hakkında. 97 - Bkz. yukarıda not 95. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 111. Eğer biz hakîkaten onlara Melekleri indirsek ve onlar ile ölüler konuşacak olsalar ve onların üzerine herşeyi de bölük bölük toplasak yine imân edecek değillerdir. Meğer ki Allah Teâlâ dileyecek olsun. Fakat onların çokları bunu bilmezler. 111. Bu mübarek âyetler, inkarcıların inkârlarındaki ısrarlarını ayrıntılı olarak bildirmektedir. Ve onların kötü inançlarında devam etmeleri, kendi yaratılışlarını kötüye kullanmalarının bir neticesi olduğundan bundan dolayı üzülmemesi için Rasülü Ekrem'i teselli etmektedir. Şöyle ki: Resulüm!. O inkarcıların senden istedikleri şekilde (Eğer bîz hakîkaten onlara melekleri indirsek) senin peygamberliğine şahitlik etseler (ve onlar ile) o inkâr edenlerle dirilteceğimiz (ölüler konuşacak olsalar) imânın hakîkatine şahitlik etseler (ve onların üzerine herşeyi de) birer kefil, şahit olarak (bölük bölük toplasak) başlarına toplasak, onlar da gerçeği dile getirseler (yine) o inkarcılar (imân edecek değillerdir.) onların isyandaki, azgınlıktaki inatlan, imân et irilerine yine mâni olacaktır. Bu hallerinden dolayı küfürleri hususunda Allah'ın kaderi onları geçmiştir. Bunun aksi meydana gelemez. (Meğer ki Allah Teâlâ) Onların imanlarını (dileyecek olsun.) onlar ancak o takdirde imân ederler. Halbuki, böyle bir ilâhî istek onların hakkında tecelli etmez. Onlar böyle bir lutfa ulaşma kabiliyetini kaybetmişlerdir. Fakat onların çokları bilmezler) istedikleri hârikalar vücude gelince onların imân edeceklerini zannederler. Bu artık çok uzak: Zira haklarında Allah'ın takdiri kararlaştırılmıştır ve onların küfürlerinde ne kadar ısrarlı oldukları Allah tarafından bilinmektedir. Artık onlar öyle hârikalardan istifâde edecek kimseler değildirler. § Asrı Saadette bir takım inkarcılar, eğer bize şu gibi hârikalar gösterirse biz imân ederiz diye yemin etmişler. Halbuki, onlara kâfi derecede hârikalar, mucizeler gösteriliyordu. Artık başka hârikalar istemeleri birer eğlenme ve alaydan başka birşey değildi. Binaenaleyh onların o istedikleri hârikalar vücude getirildiği takdirde de onların imân etmiyecekleri bu âyeti celile ile beyan buyrulmuştur. § "Kubulen" kelimesi küfela; kefiller manasınadır. Nevi nevi, sınıf sınıf, gurup gurup mânâsını da ifâde etmektedir.